Leone Abbacchio
Leone Abbachio is main character and one of the heroes from Part V: Vento Aureo and is a part of Bruno Buccellati's gang. Synopsis History Abbachio became a police officer after graduating high school. He was very sincere about protecting people, but not long after he was stationed in his area, he realized his job had a lot of contradictions. Though the police officers risked their lives to protect the people, the people are not grateful, always trying to get out of punishments and sometimes even accusing the officers of not doing their job. And even the criminals who have been put away by the police can easily be released if they have enough money. Abbachio began to learn of these contradictions, and one night while on patrol, he came across a man working with a prostitute. The man said that he and the girl were just trying to help the girl's father repay his debts, and quietly hands Abbachio some money as a bribe. Abbachio is conflicted as to whether or not he should accept the money, but reasons with himself that the streets are full of people like him and even if Abbachio did send the man to jail, he could easily pay off the lawyer and judge to get out, and that he was still protecting the streets by accepting the money. One night a thief was reported breaking into an old man's house. Abbachio and his partner arrived on the scene and split up to try and trap the thief. As Abbachio entered the house, he stumbled upon the thief, who was trying to escape through a window. It turned out the thief was the same man Abbachio had accepted the bribe from before. The man recognized Abbachio and tried to reason with him that if Abbachio let him go, the man wouldn't cause anymore trouble, but Abbachio was adamant that he was arresting the man. The man said that if Abbachio arrested him, then everyone would know that Abbachio accepted bribes. As he talked, the man began to withdraw a gun, but before he could shoot Abbachio, Abbachio's partner burst in, shooting the man, but also getting shot in Abbachio's place. Abbachio was punished for accepting the bribe but the fact that his partner died because of his corruption, haunted Abbachio. He lost his life's purpose and joined the gang, only ever happy when he received a mission of high importance, because it allowed him to forget everything else.Chapter 485: Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze (7) Vento Aureo (2001) Abbachio was introduced to Giorno as part of Buccellati's gang along with Narancia, Fugo, & Mista as someone that didn't have much respect for Giorno, even mentioning that he wasn't willing to show his stand while Giorno was around simply because he was a new member. He shows his stand power after the attack on the boat to the six billion that Polpo left after his apparent suicide After a few assaults from the assassination portion of Passione, Abbachio finds his death after attempting to use his stand powers to record the happenings before a picture of the boss' daughter was taken before being taken down by the boss. Legacy After his death, Abbachio held an imprint of the bosses' face in his hands leading Buccellati's gang to partially see the face of the boss. Trivia * His personal hero was Ayrton Senna the Brazil Formula-One racer. * Abbachio's favorite musical pieces are Claudio Monteverdi's compositions (The Magnificat). His favorite foods include white wine (Muller-Thurgau), ruchetta salad and margherita pizza. He dislikes arrogant people and queuing up. * Abbachio is the first & quite possibly the only ally with a Chronokinetic ability being that Moody Blues can rewind time at a certain area. * He, along with Bruno Buccellati appeared in the one-shot Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu Gallery Abbachio.png|Abbachio in the manga 1358377222597 2324 03.jpg|Abbachio,Buccellati,& Polpo's cameo in Jolyne, Gucci de Tobu ac72321bd8266212770de32c09a4ed23.jpg|Died a good man 21qdcv_stands.jpg|Abbachio as drawn by Falcoon yy. References }} Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Main Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Buccellati's Gang